King With No Crown
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: I should've known he was trouble from the beginning...after all, his name was Judas. Based on Lady GaGa's Judas video! Written for ChildlikeEmpress! Judas/OC! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note!: Hey guys! So I wrote this little fic-y poo because, well, I watched Judas, I loved it, but I honestly didn't understand a damn thing that was going on…so I wrote this! This way, I sort of have an idea! Now, I made an OC…because I honestly just couldn't write GaGa! I just don't think anyone can put her on paper! So I hope you like Lee! :D**

**So I think this will either be a two or three shot, but sorry if this one sort of rambles, I felt like there had to be some history between the singer and Judas you know? A story within the story? I mean, she had to get found out for some reason right?**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Judas. That's definitely Lady G's. :]**

Their foundation and formation was almost archaic. One man leading a group of 12 others. 12 other men determined to follow their master to the ends of the world. To spread the word, to be a part of something bigger than themselves. That's why most of them joined.

But me? I joined because I fell in love. I fell hard for the leader, the master, the teacher. The leader of his 12 chosen men. He created this society, but in all honesty, I can call it what it is. It's a gang. Plain and simple. A gang where the men hid behind names given to them by their leader.

John, Tomas, Peter…those weren't their names. Those were the names given to the men. The role they were to play for the master. But they were just happy to have the name, the spot, the role. Some of them, I think, just loved the control that hiding behind another name gave them. They had the ability to become someone completely different.

That's why I did it.

These men, none of them know my name. They only know me by Galilee. Or Lee for short. I was named before I had even met any of them. Legend has it, every time the teacher snuck away to see me, and someone asked where he went, one of the 12 would smirk and answer. "Your Lord has gone to Galilee."

I was named long before I had been accepted. Which I loved. This had always felt like a family. There really was only downside to this group of people. And that would be Judas. Judas was going to be the death of me. Figuratively, metaphorically and most likely literally.

I hadn't meant for anything to become of me and Judas. I just noticed him, because he was very good at being noticed. He was loud, rude and incredibly handsome. You know, screw that. The boy was sexy as sin, and dark as a demon. The embodiment of evil I was sure, but than again, he must be.

After all, he'd been given the name 'Judas'.

But for some reason, ever since the day I had met him, I had been drawn to Judas. Everything about him enticed me, like a serpent, he drew me closer and closer to that forbidden fruit until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to take a bite.

It had been maybe six months ago, when it had started.

I had gone to where they met, to wait for the return of my savoir. I usually sat in solitude, and waited, but today, Judas was there, working on his bike. It wasn't uncommon for me to spend time with the 12, in fact, I was doing that constantly, but never with Judas. He was a pariah among the group, yet, everyone needed him. It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Well, well, well," He smirked as I entered the area. "If it isn't Galilee. Where is my Lord then?"

"You'd have to ask yourself that wouldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Your Lord is everywhere. The sky, the air, and in your head. My boyfriend, however, is running a few thing around town with Peter and Simon. The rest are spread out, doing other works." I answered simply, and sat myself down the couch. I was pulled the skirt I was wearing down a little more over my legs when I saw Judas give them a once over. I believed in respecting your body, but it gets hot outside, and I liked the skirt. I had never seen it be an issue before.

"So my master will be gone for a while then huh?"

"Sounded like it when he said goodbye."

"Well, that cleared up my day incredibly fast." he tossed whatever tool he was holding back into a box of similar looking tools and wiped his hands off on a rag that was sticking out of his pocket. I noticed, that he wasn't wearing his jacket. In fact, he wasn't wearing any sort of shirt at all. His body was fabulous. More then I could have imagined (or would have thought to imagine). The rest of his was just clad in a pair of dark jeans, that hung too low to be holy. "Enjoying the peep show there, Lee?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. The man was a beast to look at, (there would be no denying that ) but any mirage that his face created was destroyed when this man opened his mouth. That's how he operated though. He drew you in with his eyes, and shot you down with his mouth.

A regular predator this guy.

"Come on now baby, can't tell me you didn't see anything when you took a gander." The smirk on his face grew into a full blown sneer, and I scoffed.

"I saw a mass of man, who suffers from reality. And the reality is, he isn't the head of this group, and never will be. No matter what he does."

Without warning, Judas plopped down next to me on the couch, and gave me a confused look. "Never gonna be the leader huh?"

"No so long as there is still a heart beat in my savior's chest. Then you shall not."

"You always talk like you're from the bible or something?" He snorted, and reached back behind him for a beer. Popping the top, he offered me the can really quick. "Want a swig?"

I accepted the can and took a pull, the returned it to him. It was more a gesture of respect and friendship then it was the actual desire to drink. It was how they bonded in the boys club, and if I wanted to stay a part of it, I had to play along.

He nodded approvingly and took the can back. He scratched his arm along the back of the couch, which entered my bubble, but I didn't think too much of it. That was how almost 10 of the 12 sat on the couch, and I felt there was not threat, so I didn't do anything.

"Why you with your boy?" He asked after several minutes in comfortable (and preferred) silence. I furrowed my brows at the question.

"Because I love him. Because he saved me from myself, and the way I lived. Had I never met him, I sure as hell wouldn't be who I am today."

"And who the fuck is that exactly, cuz I'll be honest with you Lee, I don't know shit about who you really are. None of us do."

"Maybe that's because you don't need to know? Who I am is strictly my business, and my business alone. I don't see why you, or Peter or John would care anyways."

"Your with us all the time. I know everything about all of the other 12. All of them. But you, well, I know bat shit about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where you go those pretty scars." he answered immediately, his fingers brushing the slightly raised skin of my shoulders, reveled from my tank top.

I jumped away from him, fear in my eyes. "Watch yourself Judas. Don't want to be pissing off any higher powers, would you?"

"Already am. Might as well give them a reason." He snorted, but made no move towards touching me again. My body sighed in relief while a small part of me protested.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. The other guys, they on their damn tippy toes, day in and day out, they don't wanna piss off your boy, see. They don't want him to stop trusting them."

"And why don't you care about that?" I asked, annoyed slightly that he would talk about the flaws of the system with me. That's something you saved for the teacher, not his girlfriend.

"Nope, he obviously hasn't trusted me since day one."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because, he gave me the name 'Judas', the betrayer. Not exactly a great way to start a relationship with someone if you know what I mean."

"I don't. You should be grateful to even be here."

"Oh, sure. I just love being the fucker everyone loves to hate. People get excited when they hear that he killed himself. No one loves Judas. Not even the Lord on high."

"God loves everyone."

"You think God loves the betrayer? Well think again kid. No ones loves Judas."

"God hates no ones." I remained firm in my position.

"God doesn't like Judas. And you boyfriend doesn't like me. Hell, he hand fucking picked the name out. I was the forth one to join, and he gives me Judas. Fucking obvious." He took a long pull off his beer, and eyed me skeptically. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you hate me too?"

"I don't hate anyone." I sighed, and pulled my long hair into pony tail. Judas watched the action with intrest, and then his damned hands were on my shoulders again. My porcelin skin jumped underneath his touch, erupting in a fire I hadn't felt in far too long. I tore away from him once more, only to have him smirk.

"Thought you didn't hate anyone."

"You had no right to touch me."

"I'm dammed anyways. What's one more sin huh?" He winked at me, and I felt my stomach drop a few stories.

"I won't be one of your sins." I scoffed.

"You could be my favorite one."

"I'm not yours."

"You could be."

The simplicity of that sentence is amazing. He was right, in every sense of the word. I could be. Just like that. With a nod, or twitch of the head, I could be his. Forever, because this one sin that you can get forgiven for, but it won't stop making you guilty. No matter what. But the simplicity remained. I could be.

I could be.

My lips collided with the Betrayers before I had even realized I had completed such an act. But there I was, my tongue fighting with Judas', for dominance, and understanding.

Somehow, I ended up on my back, with Judas hiking one of my legs around his waist. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going, but then his body pressed against mine, and there were a few seconds of clothed friction that made my body insane. I let out a small whimper, and was rewarded with more friction as Judas' low moan accompanied mine.

This was so wrong.

Wrong, but I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ stop. My body had decided this is want it desired, and fuck if anyone was going to stop it. My hands wandered over the ridges of his chest, and skin, the scars and the bumpy area of tattoos. Judas was darkness, and my body wanted the dark more then it had ever expressed before.

There wasn't much intimacy, it became apparent to both of us that we could be caught any second, so we resolved to make this as quick as possible. While I battled with the zipper of those dark jeans, and he fought my mouth and my skirt, I was successful, and pulled down the clothes. Free, Judas gave a small moan, which pulled at my heart, and shot desire straight through my body. I wanted more. Much more.

The skirt proved useful once more, as it allowed him to simply push my underwear to the side as he slammed into me. I moaned out scream so loud, I was convinced that the 12 and their parents could hear. Judas only smirked triumphantly as he continued to slam in and out of me.

Sooner then I had expected, I could feel my body giving me the warnings, as the pressure built up, and every move he made was suddenly better then the last, I attached my body to his, and dug my nails in his back, moaning his name quietly. When I finally burst, there were lights behind my eyes, which stayed for a little while, while he road me out, and finished himself, with a shuddering moan, and his damned smirk on his face.

I had joined the betrayer, and become just as deceitful. How was I ever to face my savior again?

* * *

><p>That, only seemed like yesterday, but I knew time had passed. Several days, which turned to months, until I had collected six secret months of Judas. My Judas, who was different than the one in the Bible, or the on that the gang wants you to see. This was the man that I had grown to care for. The man who had a soul, that on one else really thought about…<p>

I still loved the leader. Do not misunderstand me there. I loved that man more than life and resurrection. He was my everything, and he always would be.

I felt safest with him like I did now. When we were on his bike. We were on our way to a gathering, and I sat behind my love. My arms wrapped around his wait, and my long hair flipping through the wind as we continued to drive faster and faster.

I loved him so much.

A different engine overtook the sound of my loves, and I looked over to see Judas, riding him, as close as he could without taking over the spot of leader. Judas wanted that position, wanted it more than he would ever explain to me. But I knew this anyways.

Because, I loved Judas as well.

The bikes continued to roar, and they sounded suddenly like beasts from hell, screaming at me to choose, and to choose right. I had to decide right now.

The answer should have been simple. I love my leader.

But…I'm still in love with Judas.

**So the next part should be up soon! I hope you enjoyed it ChildlikeEmpress! And please, review? :] any suggestions, or your interpretations of the video? I sure could use some help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm glad you guys like this! And I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooo sorry! It's been forever, I know! But here it is! And this lovely little fic is apparently going to be a 3-Shot! So there's on more part, and I won't make you wait forever for the third part! **

**And I see that Half Naked Normy was a good idea ;) pervs!**

**Love you Little Zombies!**

**Disclaimer!: This belongs to Lady GaGa, and the following story is just my interpretation of her song!**

I could only hold on tighter to my savior as Judas pulled in too close once more. I hated my entire situation. It was a mess, that I wasn't sure I could fix. In truth, I wasn't even sure I wanted to fix it anymore. After all, I had what most women dreamed of. I had the Light, Goodness and Truth of the world, wrapped into on man who had managed to save me from myself. All in the palm of my right hand.

In my left hand, I held Sin, Darkness and Lust. Pure, biblical lust.

I must confess however, that I don't believe I can do Judas justice. The man was not a good human, with a tainted soul and a darkness of faith that scared me more than I realized. Judas was no saint, this much was true, but he wasn't a monster either.

There was a man behind that name, and that was the man I had fallen in love with. I lusted for Judas, but it was the man under the name, and under the jacket that I had fallen so much in love with. He had quickly become my everything. I loved Judas with whatever part of my heart wasn't loving my Savior.

These two men were at odds with each other, both in the power struggle of their gang and secretly in my head and in my heart. I shared a bed with the Master, and I took Judas where I could get him. I had become a whore, but can you really be considered a whore, if you love the men you're sleeping with?

It wasn't as if I could just decide either, if I loved only the Master, Judas would get more power hungry, and the two men would risk all they had for control of this stupid group of men. This boy's club was my family, but that didn't make it perfect. Just a bunch of Sinners hiding behind holy names of Saints. They weren't worth the fight, in my opinion, but to my loves, it was a matter of pride.

But I couldn't leave the Master, and go for just Judas, that wouldn't work at all, and Judas would be cast away from the twelve, just has the biblical figure had been. Neither of them would be able to survive without the twelve. They had built their lives around it. I had to just keep up my dance between the two, until on of them moved on. It had to happen at some point.

I might be fair, with the bright eyes, and the long dark hair, and skin decorated in raised scars along my back from a vicious battle between a car and the barrier. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't someone you could believe to be with for a long time. Especially when the men I would consider it for are wrapped up in their own gangs and ambitions to think of anything long term. They live in their moments. They live for them. I am quite literally just along for the ride, and if I'm lucky, grab some salvation.

We arrived to the Temple just as the sun sank behind mountains, painting the sky a ghostly blue, with a slight purple hue mixed in. I had never much cared for the Temple, because here, rules mattered. I wasn't 'Lee' here, I was just a wench, along with the rest of the women who were passed around the gangs like a gift. They were to be used and abused by all.

I was lucky, because my Master never asked me to participate in that aspect of the women's role here. I was to stay by his side, and show my reverence. I was nothing more than eye candy.

He parked his bike, and I got off, and stood obediently while he got off himself. My Master smiled at me, and instantly his followers arrived, flocking from every possible area. They were always there, and always waiting for him. Among these, were the Scribes.

The Scribes were a lowly bunch, who would alternate between loving my Master, and challenging everything the man said. There was one Scribe, Ezra, who I could not stomach. He was rooted in his own beliefs, and we held different views. Especially on how I was to act at these gatherings.

"Welcome Lord." Ezra bowed as my Master faced him. My Love put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"It is always an honor to join the righteous Scribes, and assist in any way we can."

"You can start by making sure you're…disciples follow proper conduct." Ezra smirked, and stared directly at me. His mouth made my skin crawl, and I knew what he was asking me to do. I was on an unspoken probation here, because I had options. I vomited my mind, and they labeled me a whore for it. Now, I had to apologize for an unofficial sin when faced with those I offended.

I dropped down to my knees, and kissed my Lord's feet. Then I moved on and kissed the feet of the three Scribes present. The Scribes jeered slightly as I completed my act of respect. Anger bristled down my spine. The Twelve never subjected me like this, they treated me human. I wasn't an animal to be shown off at will. My hatred for Ezra grew, and so did my anger at my Lord. I figured, since he had so much pull around these men, he could prevent me from doing such demeaning tasks. Yet my Lord left me to suffer in silence.

_My God, My God, why have you abandoned me?_ I thought ruefully to myself as I pulled myself off the ground. The Scribes nodded at me, and I retreated to behind my Savior, but in front of the Twelve.

I could hear the footsteps of the men get closer until we reached the door of the Temple. There had to be at least six or seven other families at this gathering, and they brought their women. I had never been able to handle the women of the other tribes. They were all either barbaric, and had the immoral habit of fornicating with any living human, be they male or female.

Or, they held themselves in a position of power, and didn't feel the need to talk to a commoner, or 'New Money' such as myself. I was still a baby to these people, and these middle aged women had long since become accustomed to how this game was played.

The music was blaring as all the Twelve piled in. I followed my master, a few feet behind him, so I wouldn't disrespect him by invading his space. I made my way slowly down the stairs, and towards the masses of gyrating bodies and the smell of beer, when I felt a hand slid across my back.

"See how the good fucking Lord treats his Holy Land." Judas smirked in my ear, and my spine liquefied, and I had to resist the urge to fall into his arms. Instead, I stayed strong. We were in public after all.

"Sorry, but the Lord's Holy Land was Jerusalem, not Galilee." I answered curtly, not trying to bring attention to the fact that we were talking. If just one tiny rumor started, and it would spread like a plague, and rip me and Judas apart for charges of fornication, and almost adultery. In this world, that was a crime punishable by death.

Judas' hand made its way from my back to my hip, and he drew a small circle with his thumb. "Maybe in the bible, but here, you belong to him. And he treats you like a common whore."

I flinched, and grabbed Judas by the collar, and pushed him towards the crowd of people. He fell down a few stairs, but kept a smile on his face, as if it were a game and disappeared from sight. He was laughing, but I knew he was pissed off.

He hated the way I stood by my Savior, that was why Judas was mad. But, if you asked the man underneath he name, and the jacket, why he was mad, and he'd say it was because of the way I had been treated. Judas was a good man, he just refused to let people see it.

* * *

><p>I had never liked these gatherings, but now, they were just a unique form of torture. I sat quietly next to my Savior as he taught. He had been trying this lesson for a while now. He wanted the Twelve tribes of the city to join under him and his ways, and become one. My Lord loved the idea of peace and unity in the city, but most of the tribes weren't buying it.<p>

I found the whole ordeal to be quite bothersome, and if I may, boring.

Before Judas, I used to just watch the people move about, and tried to realized how to recognize the types of people out there. Or quite bluntly, the Sinners and the Saints. Not an easy thing to do. Now, I just watched Judas.

It was at gatherings like these that my love in him started hurting more and more. Judas was a betrayer, and he would prove it. He couldn't be with just one. He loved his conquests, and his sins. I was just a holy little fool to believe that he would change just because I loved him. The only truth in any promises of monogamy with him had been 'You can be my favorite one.' I was the man's favorite sin, because I was the only one he kept coming back too. Kept coming back, but never stayed.

It didn't matter what he did, and we both knew that. I would always forgive him, and his lying tongue. Even after this third time that he'd betray me.

I had to hold in a growl as I caught sight of him in the crowd, with two women hanging all over him. The dark hair and blonde hair told me all I needed to know. It was two of the Scribe's women. I couldn't recall ever learning their names, so to me, they were 'Sodom' and 'Gomorrah.' The two cities that were so filth ridden, immoral and evil, that God had them destroyed. A necessary end. I could only hope the same would happen to the two whores that intended to fuck my man.

_Judas _I mentally ordered him to look away from the whores, and towards me. He picked up on it, and glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. _Why?_

_Because I can't have what I want._ His body relayed his message loud and clear.

_Says who?_

_Who do you sit next to now?_

_I have two legs, just tell me where._

He jerked his head towards the darker area of the Temple, where no on really went, because there was no need. It was a room with no music, no beer, and no point. It held no party, so no party entered. It was perfect.

I excused myself from the lesson, with my head hung low and bowing. My Savior placed his hand on my head, and I was granted freedom to leave. I made my way toward the gaggle of bodies, and used them to disappear from anyone who might have been keeping an eye on where I went.

Slowly, I entered the dark room, to find Judas leaning against the wall inside. I bit the inside of my lip and waited for him to speak first. A low growl filled the room. "I'm not puttin' up with this anymore. I feel like I'm cheating on a ghost. You don't exist."

"Am I not standing right here?"

"You're right there, but I can't touch you here. I can't touch you at home. Lee, I can never have you. It's not good enough anymore."

"It has to be Judas. We can't be just you and me, they'll cast us both out. And you won't be able to walk away from this life you lead. At the same time, I don't think I could stay away from you at this point either. I love you Judas." Uttering these words would cost me my soul, but right then, I didn't care. Damn it all to hell if it meant I could hold on to him. I was in much to deep at this point.

"Damn it Lee." He growled, but before I had realized what had transpired, the man was next to me, arms around my waist. "Why couldn't you have just been a good fuck?"

"I was." a smirk grew over my features. "You come back because you love me. No matter where you hide, the truth lives inside you. You can't run from yourself."

"Always the damn bible verses with you." He snickered before his mouth covered mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I began to fight him, because I was never one to let Judas just win, that was never the way I played my game. I moved my hands to his hair, and gave a good pull, which caused the monster to hitch his breath, and dig his fingers into my hips.

I made the error of moaning, which told Judas he had the upper hand. He moved me against the wall so I was trapped between his arms. His mouth left mine, and he planted kisses down my neck, leaving small wet circles in his path. I moved my head so he had better access, and began to roll my hips against his. His dug his fingers deeper into my hips and started to guide me to a pace he preferred. I complied completely, and was rewarded a gravelly moan from the man I loved.

I was too into what I was doing, so when Judas suddenly backed away from me as fast as he could, I was confused. Judas snarled, and I followed his eyesight to the door. Peter, my Lord and Savior's right hand man, was staring at the two of us, with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p>I found my Master, and fell into step next to him, my heart pounding in my chest. After we had been caught, Judas had chased after Peter, and I had run back to my Savior, who was now making his way through the crowd to reach the area he was going to speak from. I stood next to him in the crowd, his fingers laced with mine. A content smile on his lovely face.<p>

I was a whore.

I was contemplating dropping to my knees right then, and asking for him forgive me, that way, I could avoid this pain, and this torture. The guilt was a razorblade in my blood cells, that just cut up veins as it traveled along, and kept me alive.

That was when the screaming started, and the fight broke out amongst the men we were trying to get through. Or, more specifically, Peter and Judas.

I immediately started pushing my Lord back. He didn't need to get involved with this fight, and he sure as fuck didn't need to be near Judas and Peter as they duked it out. It was too dangerous, and I was unwilling to compromise this situation any further. I just needed time to figure out what I was going to say. "Tomas!" I called to the nearest member of the Twelve. "Help me get HIM out of here." I called as people began closing in on the Lord. Tomas helped me lead him to safety, but not before we could hear clearly.

"MY LORD, SHE IS A WHORE!" From Tomas ring loud and true. The entire room seemed to loose air.

"He's a fuckin' liar!" Judas yelled, desperately against the shock and oppression of the room and the fist of several other people. "She didn't do shit!"

The Lord looked at me, hurt and anger in eyes.

I was just a Holy Fucking Fool.

**Thank yous!:**

**Willow: That's why I love music! So many different interpretations from one thing! It's the greatest! And thank you for your review, and your interpretation! It will be laced into this at some point! Thanks so much! I love you doll :0) **

**ChildlikeEmpress: An extra special apology to you love! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! Please forgive Miss Eris! :] I hope this continued to entertain you!**

**PlasticCandy: Thank you for that! :DD It actually really simplified the story for me!**

**Lucy Freebird: Thanks for checking this out! :]] it means a lot dear!**

**MyMissingHalo: Lol, the half naked Norman seemed to be a crowd pleaser! I will have to fit more of him in here somewhere! And I'm glad you like this! I was a wee bit iffy about it at first, but I have grown to love it! And I will do what I can about the beer and the ass ;]**

**Viktorskrumpit: I enjoy weaving in song lyrics! Because then it's like in Family Guy! Like when they say the movie title in the movie! It's like an I Spy game! And I'm glad my religion based biker gang is realistic ;] and yes! There was much love for half naked Norman :0) I see he's a crowd pleaser! And hell, we're all Norman Perverts!**

**Jessieboooxx: Thank you!**

**The Seeker Witch: I do enjoy that shower scene, and I really wanna see this dropped soap take so badly! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and thank you for your kind words! (It probably is the Half Naked Norman ;] ) and I LOVED SCUD, AND WOULD LOVE TO DO A SCUD FIC! PROBLEM IS I CAN'T THINK OF A STORY LINE! WANNA HELP ME? :DDDD**

**K: I'm glad you like Lee, and that it doesn't ramble! Thanks so much! **

**Nikitafan-10: The video was so confusing, I'm just taking shots in the dark with this fic lol :0) but I'm glad people seem to like it! :DDD**


End file.
